kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:"Nana" Possible
Trivia In the "Golden Years" episode dr.Drakken said that Nana Possible was the first woman to succesfully complete the Navy's Underwater demolition programme. Unfortunately, in real world women aren't allowed to join Navy SEALS. Hrodwulf123 (talk) 22:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :First, the Nave Seals weren't formed until Vietnam era. Before that though you are correct that no women, that we know of, were allowed to participate in the Navy's UDT. :The key word there is that we know of. I highly doubt that Nana was a regular soldier. If anything she was a spy and thus, her participation wouldn't likely be publicly available. :Mknopp (talk) 14:29, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Where in Florida According to the map on the Kimmunicator, Nana does not live in Miami, but is closer to Orlands/Kissimmee/St Cloud, the latter two having extensive lakes and swampy areas to fit Drakken's current lair. Love Robin (talk) 11:54, December 31, 2012 (UTC) :We should post a screencap of the location on the map. I will try to get to it soon if nobody else does. :Thanks, :Mknopp (talk) 19:18, December 31, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, forgot to upload these sooner. Love Robin (talk) 09:18, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Name Please discuss something big like changing the name of an article. For instance, while it is possible, and even likely that Nana is the diminutive form of grandmother that is often used. It is also possible that Nana is her name and it is short for Nanette or some other similar name. Either way this name change should have been discussed. Mknopp (talk) 19:21, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I stand chastised, and shall remember and observe this in the future. There is ample usage in the show that it is her title. They often said "my nana" or "your nana", which is very strong indication it is not her name. Love Robin (talk) 13:36, January 1, 2013 (UTC) I think that came across harsher than it was meant to, and after a little thought I figured out what you said was true since it wasn't used like a name. My request for the discussion is so that people know why the name was changed. And I place changing the name of an article as a bigger deal than editing a page since when a page name is changed a link is made and too many links gets troublesome. Sorry, that you felt like you were being chastised. All of the other article name changes were fine as they had been discussed. This one just came out of left field and my first thought was, "What proof is there that Nana isn't her name?" Anyway, thank you for your efforts, and forgive the shortness of posting when tired. Mknopp (talk) 17:05, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Reminder Couple of issues I noticed with the most recent edits: - Dap00 10:56, May 28, 2013 (UTC) *Once again, Joss's name is just Joss. Not Jocelyn. And given the fact that she was raised by Slim, I fully believe that Joss is not short for anything, and is possibly just a nod to the slang name of "Hoss". It would certainly tie into the "old west" theme their branch of the family seems to prefer. *Reference section is there precisely so you don't include episode names written out in the article over and over. *Relationships is not just to show how people are related, but how they actually interact with the people around them, including non-relatives. It's not merely a list of family. Which is why a properly done section has subheadings for Friends, Love Interests, and Enemies as well. *There really is no good reason to refer to Jim and Tim as "The Tweebs" instead of their names, unless you're explaining why Kim calls them that, and even that should not be done in Nana's article. Eor is new to this wiki, so he is unaware of the direction we are taking regarding POV and our MoS. Hey, my first few edits were like that as well. He simply needs someone to point these things out to him. Prolly from someone other than *me* since we know each other from the Haven and he's not particuarly a fan of mine. Love Robin (talk) 17:51, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::If this was all regarding a single individual's edits then it really should have been posted to their talk page along with helpful references to the MoS. This is a fan community supported page so all editors can help educate others. :::Mknopp (talk) 18:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC)